


Of Coffee and Languages

by UngratefulSatisfaction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Languages, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngratefulSatisfaction/pseuds/UngratefulSatisfaction
Summary: Sicheng doesn't know why he keeps returning to the same coffee shop in hopes of seeing a certain brunet again. It's definitely not because he's cute. Sicheng just likes listening to him speak Korean. That's his only reason.





	Of Coffee and Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this rather normal story (compared to my other shit)  
> And they're technically all aged up a by like a year so Chenle is college-aged too.
> 
> Compliments to whoever can guess what major (American) city the story is set in

It’s cold. Sicheng has lived in America for more than three years, but the bitter winters of the Midwest still surprises him. It’s a relief when Kun pulls them into a small café cut between two department shops in the downtown area. 

The café blessedly has empty tables. It’s a nice atmosphere, light coming in from the high windows shining on the dark wood of the interior. Sicheng absent-mindedly adds the café to his favorite-café list. “Finally,” Kun breathes out. The last three cafés they checked were too full for them to even bother waiting for a table.

“That one,” Yukhei says taking the nearest table. He throws his messenger bag on the center of the table to claim it.

“Does it have outlets nearby?” Sicheng asks. Yukhei checks for outlets in the most extra way possible, sitting practically upside down in the chair by the wall, and Kun laughs at him. 

“Yes.” He suddenly pops up straight and smiles at them both cutely. “Gege, will you buy my coffee?”

“Bro, we already bought the tickets—whatever. Yeah, I’ll buy you coffee,” Kun mutters. He doesn’t even bother asking for his order before getting in line with Sicheng, pretending to ignore the dramatic thanks Yukhei yells behind him. 

A few people stand in front of them, bundled up in coats and staring at the large menus above the bar. Sicheng doesn’t pay them too much mind as he decides on his own order. but then his ear catches their words. 

“Hey… they’re speaking Korean,” Sicheng says quietly. 

“Hm,” Kun hums before listening a bit closer. “Yeah, sounds like it.” It’s not uncommon. They live and go to university in a big city. There are times they’ll hear five languages in an hour, but Sicheng always pays closer attention to languages he’s studying, eager to hear authentic conversations and test his skills. 

“What are they saying?” He only catches a few words, his listening skills not too good yet with only a semester of studying. He stares at them unabashedly, eyes trained on the light pink and honey brown hair that obviously came out of bottles. 

“Dunno,” Kun says apathetically. “Should I get a latte today? Or maybe a cappuccino…”

“Shh, I’m trying to listen,” Sicheng says. The strangers move up to the cash register and Sicheng strains to keep listening.

“Stop being a creep,” Kun says. “You’re only paying attention because they’re cute.”

“I am not,” Sicheng retorts. They place their order and move up. Kun orders a latte and Yukhei’s usual.

“I’ll treat,” Kun says and prompts Sicheng to say his order. He’s aware of how his accent is still present on the English, but the barista only smiles and types in the proper drink.

“Oh, they’re sitting next to us,” Sicheng observes as they walk back to the table. Their faces are visible now, and he sees the characteristic Korean features on their pretty faces. He sits beside Yukhei who already has his laptop open. Kun sits across him and searches for a notebook.

“I’ll upload the pictures then email them to you guys,” Yukhei says. 

“I don’t need them,” Kun reminds him. “I passed art appreciation back in undergrad.” He pauses and gives Sicheng a teasing smirk. “And I did it when I was a sophomore, like I was supposed to.” Sicheng smiles and shrugs.

“Right, right,” Yukhei says to himself. “Sicheng-ge, what is our project about again?”

“How many times did I repeat it when we were at the museum?” Sicheng asks. Yukhei only laughs at him. “Impressionism,” he answers with a sigh.

“Oh, yeah.” Sicheng doesn’t have anything else to do but this project for today, so he waits for Yukhei to send the pictures and retrieves the coffees for them all when it’s ready. Yukhei gets down to business and Kun is annotating chapters out of his history textbook. They’re relatively silent, which means that Sicheng can easily listen to their neighbors.

He’s only catching a few words and it’s frustrating. Why is he saying _correct?_ Who is this _girl?_ It’s frustrating. “Kun-ge,” Sicheng calls. Kun hums only half listening. “You took nine credits of Korean, right?”

“Back when I was like, a sophomore,” Kun replies. “It was just part of my major.” He stops writing and looks up at Sicheng. “And before you ask, no. My listening skills are garbage. Get back to work.” Sicheng pouts but does as he’s told. He still keeps one ear on the Korean, hoping to passively learn a phrase or word. He wonders if they’re students and if they go to the same university as him. Probably unlikely, he reminds himself, as there are more colleges in the area than Sicheng even knows and his is almost an hour away from downtown.

They leave a few minutes later and Sicheng sighs. He’s dying to know why they kept mentioning dog noises. “Are you going to focus now?” Kun asks. “Because if you don’t start soon, I think Xuxi is going to make your entire project in comic sans.”

“Oh my god,” Sicheng says. Yukehi looks up at him with a wicked grin. 

“Too late.” Sicheng has half a mind to shut the laptop on his fingers, but he doesn’t. He needs him to finish at least half the project before he causes him bodily harm.

“Let’s get this done,” Sicheng says. He forgets the Koreans and forces himself to properly focus.

 

A week later, when he’s out with Yukhei again searching for a café, Sicheng finds himself gravitating to the last one they were at. It’s right after the average lunch break on a weekday, so it’s almost empty. Except for the two Korean guys from last week.

“They’re here again,” Sicheng says as Yukhei picks a table. The café carefully climbs a few spots up on his list of favorite cafés.

“Oh, are those the Korean guys you obsessed over last time?” Yukhei asks with a smile.

“I wasn’t obsessed,” Sicheng says. He sits down with Yukhei. From where he is, he can clearly see the face of the brown haired one.

He’s got a prominent jaw and a thin nose. He laughs at whatever the pink-haired one says and Sicheng’s breath catches at how beautiful it paints his features. He folds his arms on the table and rests his head on his hand as he listens to his friend, a genuine look in his eyes. They’re talking loudly, the way that Sicheng does with his friends when he thinks no one around them would understand Mandarin. 

“You’re staring,” Yukhei teases. He turns around to look at them the same time the brunet notices them. He laughs embarrassed and speaks to his friend while gesturing to them. Yukhei smiles and waves at them. Sicheng buries his face in his arms mortified.

“Why are you like this?” Sicheng mutters against his sweater sleeve.

“He isn’t looking anymore,” Yukhei says. Sicheng slowly raises his head. Sure enough, the two Koreans are focused on themselves again. 

“You’re so embarrassing,” Sicheng says. He’s too self-conscious to even think about eavesdropping, so he pulls out his notebook for his English class to plan his essay.

“He’s cute, though,” Yukhei says. Sicheng frowns and refuses to entertain him. However, he can’t help the smile that crosses his face thinking about it. Yukhei laughs loudly at him, loud enough to get the attention of everyone in the café. Sicheng covers his face as his own laughter escapes his mouth. 

“I hate you,” Sicheng says.

“Gege, you like him.” Yukhei’s tone is cringey and Sicheng is laughing again.

“No, I don’t,” Sicheng whines. He kicks Yukhei’s ankle under the table. “I have an essay to write, leave me alone.”

“I think the cute boy is more distracting than me, and that’s your own fault.”

“I’m never treating you to coffee again.” Yukhei laughs too much and Sicheng half expects one of the other patrons to shush them.

 

“So do I get to meet Sicheng-ge’s crush?” Chenle asks as he walks with Sicheng and Kun. They’re heading to the café Sicheng has practically lived at the past several days.

“Maybe,” Sicheng says. “They haven’t been by recently.” He gave up three days before in correcting his friends that it’s not a crush. It’s just a person of interest who speaks a language he’s studying and happens to go to the café with his friend on occasion. And happens to be pretty.

“You mean you’re stalking hasn’t been effective,” Kun teases and opens the door for them.

“Are they here today?” Chenle asks while he walks in. It’s pretty busy, only the extra-large table in the corner is open. Sicheng methodically scans the crowd, pretending he isn’t disappointed when he doesn’t see them.

“Nah. Grab that table before anyone else does. I’ll treat you to coffee.” Chenle thanks him cutely before claiming the table. Kun also says thank you before following. Sicheng sighs and resigns himself to not fight it.

An hour into work, and Sicheng is trying to convince himself to stop checking every time the door opens. He needs to focus. Sicheng puts in his headphones to drown out the world so he can get his work done.

When he finishes the thesis and first paragraph, he notices something in the corner of his eye. He looks up and is convinced his eyes are have stopped working. “What the—” Sicheng stops himself halfway, embarrassed.

“There was no where else to sit,” Kun says laughing at Sicheng’s reaction. “So, they asked to sit there.”

It’s the brown-haired Korean with a different friend, another Korean looking guy with black hair and round eyes. There’s an empty seat between them and his nose is buried in a textbook, but suddenly Sicheng can’t breathe. “Why would you do this to me?” Sicheng asks glaring at Kun.

“We were waiting for you to notice,” Chenle says leaning against his shoulder. Sicheng pushes him away. “It’s been like, ten minutes.” 

“I’m so unlucky,” Sicheng says with a sigh. The black haired one has his headphones in, so he doesn’t pay them any mind; but the brown haired one casts them a glance with an innocent expression.

Sicheng snaps his gaze away from him and fights a blush. “I have to go,” Sicheng says emptily.

“Gege, ask him out,” Chenle says. “He’s really cute.”

“Stop saying cute,” Sicheng moans. “Literally everyone knows that word because of dumb Japanese anime.”

“It’s not dumb,” Chenle says with a pout.

“He doesn’t mean it,” Kun says. “And both of you, get back to work. Finals are in two weeks.”

“Shhhhh, don’t worry,” Sicheng says. Silence lapses, and Sicheng realizes that the black-haired Korean is talking. 

He’s holding his earbuds in his hand and talking closely with the other one. Sicheng’s heart hurts when he sees how they look at each other sweetly. He pieces together a couple  
of sentences and fills in the blanks. _Cute, right? Yes, it is… seems nice._

Sicheng freezes. Are they commenting on how the weird Chinese guys next to them keep saying cute? Or just a random thing being cute? Sicheng definitely does not have a crush on him. He shouldn’t be listening. Sicheng shoves his earbuds back in and turns the music up.

 

He avoids the café until the day before finals. Sicheng tells himself he isn’t interested in them speaking Korean anymore. Plus, it’s weird to creep on strangers. So he doesn’t go back until he’s struggling to study for his finals, and he knows every café is going to be packed.

There’s one empty table that can luckily fit him and Chenle and Yukhei. It’s Yukhei’s turn to treat so Sicheng and Chenle save the table, unloading their bags on it. Sicheng takes his Korean I and Calculus III finals tomorrow, and he’s not confident about either of them. 

“Hey, is that the guy?” Chenle asks. Sicheng looks around, unsure where he might be when Chenle is only looking at him. “Right behind me,” Chenle helps. “Don’t be obvious.”

Sure enough, the brunet is there at the table pushed into the corner, surrounded by friends. They talk loudly, notebooks spread on the table in front of them amongst textbooks, and clearly on the stressed-out high everyone gets from finals. The pink-haired one and black-haired one from before are there, along with two others. One of them looks too young to be in college and the other is leaning against the brunet comfortable.

That must be his boyfriend. Honestly, Sicheng has no way to tell if he’s gay or not, but he still frowns when he sees the kid with ashen hair pressed up against him. He knows he’s staring, watching the kid whisper close to the brunet’s cheek and the laughing in response.

“Okay, so when…” Yukhei says walking up to the table. He babbles about buying the coffee until he suddenly stops, eyes following Sicheng’s. “Holy shit.” 

Sicheng swears the café goes silent. He knows it doesn’t, but Yukhei saying that loud as hell in English made at least a few people turn to look at them, including the black-haired Korean.

“Xuxi,” Sicheng whines covering his face. He can’t begin to scold him for being too loud when Chenle is practically screaming as he laughs. “I hate you both.”

“He’s so pretty,” Yukhei says with a distant tone. He’s still standing, unconscious of everything else as he stares at the Koreans.

“Who, who?” Chenle asks looking around. The black-haired Korean offers them an awkward wave before turning back around.

“The beautiful angel with the silver hair,” Yukhei says dramatically. Sicheng rolls his eyes and plucks what he guesses is his coffee from Yukhei’s hand.

“Sit down,” Sicheng grumbles. “And it doesn’t matter. I’m pretty sure he’s dating the brunet.”

“Jealous?” Chenle asks with a smirk.

“Well, what are they saying?” Yukhei inquires. He squints his eyes like it might help him hear better. He gives up after only a moment and sits with his friends.

“Bro, we’re in the same Korean class. You know as well as I do,” Sicheng says. 

“I know a little Korean,” Chenle says.

“Shut up,” Sicheng immediately says. “All you know are dumb pick-up lines that Renjun taught—wait.” They’re both shocked by his sudden seriousness. 

“We have to bring Renjun here,” Sicheng says conspiratorially. “He’s a Korean. He’ll know what they’re saying.”

“And we can figure out if they’re dating,” Yukhei says seriously. 

“He’s not going to do it,” Chenle says. “He refuses to help you guys with your homework, why would he spy for you?”

“He’ll do it for me,” Sicheng says fake confident. “I’ll find a way.”

“But after finals,” Chenle says. “You still have to help me study for Calculus I first.”

“Correction,” Sicheng says. “I have to study for my courses first. Then I’ll help you.”

Chenle doesn’t like the answer, but he doesn’t complain. Yukhei alternates between studying and drooling over the guy for the next couple of hours while Sicheng pretends to study. He’s coming up with a plan to manipulate Renjun in to helping him.

 

Renjun agreed to let Sicheng treat him to coffee after finals. Sicheng invited his closest friends out to celebrate, of course dragging them to the café he expected to see the Koreans at. While Renjun is completely innocent, the other three knew the ruse from the beginning. They all rolled their eyes when he extended the invitation but came along anyway to see the mess that was about to happen. Also, Yukhei definitely has a crush on that one guy.

Maybe it’s the promise of coffee, but Renjun is extra affectionate. He hangs off Sicheng’s arm when they’re in line. The other three claimed a table, but Renjun isn’t sure of his order and wanted to stare at the menu. “Hmmm, how are the lattes here?” Renjun asks.

“It’s what Kun-ge usually gets. He likes it,” Sicheng says. 

“Never mind. I’ll get a hot chocolate. A drink that’s sweet like my Sicheng-ge,” Renjun says in a cringey tone. Sicheng laughs and only feels a little bad for being manipulative.

“Anything for you,” Sicheng says back. He steps up and places the order.

“Why are you being like this?” Renjun asks. “You’re usually only like this when you want me to help you cheat on assignments.”

“No assignment,” Sicheng says. They wait at the bar for the drinks and Sicheng is just aware enough to know that the brunet is sitting at a table in the back with the same friends from right before finals.

“Then what is it?” Renjun teases. He grabs Sicheng’s hand and swings it back and forth, looking up at him with a gentle smile. 

“Can’t I just be caring to my didi?” Sicheng asks. He tries to look serious, but then he’s smiling and trying to swallow his laughter.

“We’ll see,” Renjun says with a mysterious smile, his snaggle tooth showing. The barista sets their coffee on the counter. “But for now, let’s assume your intentions are pure.” Renjun stretches up on his toes to kiss Sicheng on the cheek before grabbing half of the coffee cups. Sicheng rolls his eyes and grabs the other half.

The café is mostly empty now since it’s in the middle of the work day and finals have passed. Sicheng wants to sigh when he sees that his friends chose a table one over from the Koreans. Whatever. At least it makes it easier. Sicheng doesn’t mention anything as they hand out the coffee. Renjun sits beside him and leans against his side. He puts his arm around Renjun’s shoulders, rubbing his upper arm distractedly. Sicheng ignores the conversation the other three are having and looks over at the brunet.

Before he seemed happy, laughing with his friends. Now he looks vaguely distressed as they seem to comfort him. Sicheng recognizes a bunch of _I don’t know_ and _why_. He can’t begin to imagine what they’re talking about. But it’s fine. Because Renjun is here.

“Oh, they’re Korean,” Renjun says. Sicheng smiles inwardly that his plan started on its own already. Renjun sits up straight and stares at the table as he listens for a bit. He smiles to himself and shakes his head. 

“What are they saying?” Yukhei asks innocently. Renjun shrugs and gives him a devilish look.

“You tell me.”

“Bruh I barely know Chinese,” Yukhei complains loudly. 

“He’s got a point,” Kun says. “What are they talking about that’s so funny?”

“You took a few Korean classes,” Renjun says.

“Not enough to know anything other than drama lines,” Kun says.

“Well, our Sicheng-ge knows Korean,” Renjun says.

“Nope,” Sicheng says. “I failed my final.”

“We don’t have our grades back yet, though,” Chenle says.

“I have a feeling,” Sicheng says with mock seriousness.

“Either way, I don’t know what they’re talking about,” Renjun says with a shrug. The look in his eyes makes Sicheng believe otherwise.

“Then listen,” Yukhei says. “And tell me if the silver-haired one is single.”

“Ohh,” Renjun says. “You have a crush on him.”

“Yeah, so is he single?” 

“Maybe, but you’re definitely single-minded,” Renjun jokes.

“Just eavesdrop a little.”

“Nope.”

“Well, Sicheng started it,” Yukhei says petulantly. “He likes the one with the brown hair.”

“No, I don’t,” Sicheng says feebly.

“Which is the reason he’s spent hundreds of dollars here the last month trying to see him.”

“I have not,” Sicheng says. It’s probably only seventy dollars, give or take.

Renjun looks at him straight on with a triumphant smile. “So that’s why you invited me out.”

“No. It’s because…” Sicheng gathers himself and puts on his best acting face. “It’s because I love you.” Renjun rolls his eyes and acts disgusted.

“You’re an awful liar.” He rummages through his jacket pockets before finding a slip of paper and a pen. “But I love you, so I’m going to be helpful.”

“Do what?” Sicheng asks alarmed. Renjun writes a sentence in Korean on the paper and slides it to Sicheng. 

“And for the record,” Renjun says. “He thinks you’re cute. And he’s sad because he thinks you’re taken.” Plot twist.

“What?” Sicheng yells standing up in shock. The slip of paper is crumbled in his hand. He only glanced at it, but he knows what it says, even if the grammar escapes him. _Will you go out with me?_

“Go ask,” Renjun says. “You haven’t gone out in forever. Go.”

“I don’t know how…” Sicheng whines. Renjun sighs before leaning across the table so he’s facing the Koreans.

“ _Excuse me,"_ Renjun says in Korean. Sicheng’s heart is about to beat out of his chest. The Koreans look similarly shocked, staring at Renjun like he’s an alien. “ _Y’all are Korean, right?"_

“ _Right,"_ the one with black hair says cautiously.

“ _I’m sorry to bother you,"_ Renjun says politely. Sicheng is wishing he could melt into the floor and the other three are trying their hardest not to laugh too loud. “ _But my friend—what’s your name, by the way? The handsome one with the brown hair?"_ He looks stunned from being singled out. He points to himself with an eyebrow raised and Renjun nods.

“Nakamoto Yuta,” he replies. Sicheng has hardly followed the exchange, but he’s smart enough to realize he was wrong. He’s Japanese. But he speaks Korean fluently. Sicheng is even more intrigued. 

“ _Okay,"_ Renjun continues. “ _I’m_ Huang Renjun, _or Hwang In Joon if you want. That’s not important though. My friend—"_ he swats Sicheng on the side, making him flinch “ _—thinks Nakamoto-ssi is very cute but he doesn’t want to ask him out because he’s worried his Korean isn’t good enough."_

“ _He speaks Korean?"_ Yuta asks mortified. His friends are stifling laughter. 

“ _Not really. He’s taking classes because he’s majoring in East Asian languages—like the rest of my nerd friends."_ He vaguely gestures to the rest of the table. “ _But yeah. I think it’s like entry level Korean? Either way, he wants to ask you out. Do you by chance speak Mandarin or English?"_

“Oh my god,” Yuta mutters while covering his face with his hands. “ _But I thought…"_

“ _Thought what?"_ Yuta looks away blushing. At this point Sicheng is completely lost. He stands there awkwardly as they talk. He occasionally glances at his other friends to see their reaction, and it’s embarrassing how much fun they’re having.

“ _He thought_ Renjun,” the black haired one says managing the Chinese pronunciation well. “ _Was dating him."_ Renjun laughs.

“ _Nah, he’s just my friend. He’s very much available,"_ Renjun says with a wink.

“Oh,” Yuta says staring at the table. He expression is unreadable so Renjun pushes Sicheng forward. 

“Confess,” Renjun tells him. 

“Why, why?” Sicheng argues even as he shuffles closer to them. They’re all staring at him. Yuta’s gaze is especially piercing as Sicheng fumbles with the paper. He swallows around a dry tongue and tries to read Renjun’s messy handwriting. “ _Do you want…want to go out with m-me?"_

Yuta is silent for a long time and there’s heavy anticipation from both sides. He’s beginning to doubt Renjun’s translations. Was he right about Yuta calling him cute? What if he was talking about Chenle?

“I…want to meet you,” Yuta says in questioning Chinese. Plot twist number two.

“You can speak Chinese?” Sicheng asks in Mandarin.

“A little,” Yuta replies. “But my English is much better,” he says in English.

“My English is better than my Korean,” Sicheng says. He has a stupid smile on his face, but he doesn’t care. Yukhei claps his shoulder before coming up beside him.

“Very cute,” Yukhei says. “But I have to ask, you all speak English, yeah?” The Koreans nod in response, curious as to where this is going. “Great.” Yukhei turns to look at the silver haired one and holds out a hand. “Hello, my name is Lucas.”

“Jungwoo,” he replies delicately taking his hand.

“Nice to meet you. Do you want to go get dinner some time?” They all laugh, part out of shock and part out of second-hand embarrassment. Jungwoo nods in agreement, though. 

“Have a little decency,” Kun calls. “Couldn’t you at least let Sicheng have his moment?”

“Sicheng?” Yuta asks, thinking deeply about how the syllables sound. “Is that your name?”

“Yes,” Sicheng says. Yuta’s smile almost blinds Sicheng, his heart catching in his chest.

“Nice to meet you.” He seems to suddenly remember his friends. “Oh, and this is Taeyong, Doyoung, and Mark.” They look friendly enough when they wave, so Sicheng tries to convince himself not to have a panic attack.

“That’s Kun and Chenle,” Sicheng says out of obligation. They’re no longer paying attention. Instead they’re playing a game with Renjun. “So if you know a little Mandarin… does that mean you heard what we said before?”

“I mostly just heard you guy keep saying the word cute,” Yuta says with a smile. 

“I didn’t understand anything you guys were talking about, but I definitely tried to listen,” Sicheng admits. He finds it cute how Yuta covers his mouth when he laughs, like he’s embarrassed. 

“Hey,” Kun calls. Yukhei and Sicheng turn around. “If you guys aren’t doing anything, wanna play cards?” He holds up a deck.

“Yeah, but you’re banned from doing any magic tricks,” Sicheng teases.

“No magic,” Kun assures him.

“I’m down,” Mark says. 

“Me too,” Doyoung says. His accent is strong, but Sicheng knows he has no room to judge.

They shove two tables together and Kun shuffles. Yuta had been sitting in between Taeyong and Jungwoo, but the Koreans rearranged themselves so Sicheng is beside Yuta and Yukhei is beside Jungwoo. Sicheng is a nervous mess, fumbling over his English and sitting stiffly in the chair. Yukhei seems too comfortable with Jungwoo, though Jungwoo doesn’t seem to mind.

Kun deals out the deck and Sicheng is second guessing himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned anything to Renjun. Maybe he should have stopped coming to this café and forgotten about it. But Yuta grabs his hand beneath the table, taking away his train of thought. 

“What drink did you get?” Yuta asks softly below the others’ laughter. Sicheng looks at him and sees that he knows what he’s doing, that he sees how anxious Sicheng must be.

“Mocha latte,” Sicheng responds.

“I figured you’d like sweet taste,” Yuta says. “To go with your sweet looks.” His thumb brushes across Sicheng’s knuckles as he blushes. Even with the smooth talk, Sicheng can tell Yuta is also nervous. 

Sicheng decides that he’s glad he kept coming to this café. The happy hum from Yuta when he samples Sicheng’s drink is enough to put this café at the top of his list. In fact, it ends up on his list of favorite things, just below the cute boy holding his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> High key I have preference for writing China Line idk why


End file.
